Casino
by Ariane
Summary: quand le besoin d'argent vous pousse à l'extrême cela donne cette fiction. ( fic faisant partie d'un concours )
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fiction que je tenais à vous présenter. Elle fait l'œuvre d'un concours ou la seule chose imposée était yaoi ou hétéro. Me connaissant, moi Ariane, j'ai choisi un Royed. Je vous ai ajouté le chapitre 1 au prologue car ce dernier est un peu court. J'attends vos réactions et commentaires dans la case review au bas de la page.

* * *

**Casino **

**_Prologue_**

Quelle fierté en ce jour de pouvoir brandir haut la main mon diplôme de médecine devant mes amis, ma mère et l'homme que j'aime par dessus tout. Désormais cet homme je vais pouvoir le nommer mon fiancé et voir Roy me sourire comme il le fait à l'instant, je fonds littéralement de bonheur. Si tout va bien, dès que j'aurai signé pour mon poste de chercheur contre le cancer, on fixera la date du mariage et enfin unir nos destinées.

Moi Edward Elric, je viens enfin de recevoir mon sésame de la prestigieuse école de Central MED qui est une faculté réputée pour la formation des médecins de demain et vu toutes les lettres de recommandations de mes professeurs, j'ai un choix large d'hôpitaux qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose, de m'intégrer à leur équipe de recherche. Tous mes rêves sont devenus réalités.

Les familles peuvent enfin approcher les diplômés et sans que je n'aie le temps de dire ouf, Mustang s'agenouille devant moi un écrin à la main. Un anneau simple d'or blanc y trônait et devant tous mes amis et ma mère, je ne pus que l'embrasser pour lui répondre OUI. Un baiser fougueux sifflé par mes deux meilleurs amis Alphonse et Russel et applaudit par mes partenaires d'entreprise. Riza, Maes et Jean sont vraiment des gens géniaux et je dois dire que sans l'impasse dans laquelle je me suis trouvé, jamais je ne serais fiancé à Roy Mustang, ni médecin.

Central MED est une faculté les plus chères de tout Amestris et ils délivrent seulement une bourse par an à un élève méritant. Seulement pour eux la notion de mérite ne se limite pas qu'aux excellents résultats et aux lettres de recommandation. Pour avoir la bourse Grumman, il faut prouver que notre vie à de la valeur, hors quand je me suis inscrit, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire cela de la mienne. Je vivais seul avec ma mère depuis que mon père avait été emporté par un cancer de l'œsophage et mon temps libre, je le passais à travailler afin de gagner de l'argent pour mes études. J'étais l'assistant en chef d'un magasin pour homme. Il faut dire qu'avec mon look, je fus engagé de suite. Toujours bien habillé avec mon coté gueule d'ange aux longs cheveux blond, ça à plus de suite au patron. De plus, je ne rechignais pas sur les heures supplémentaires et il décida de me faire passer assistant avec une promotion. De six dollars de l'heure je passais à douze mais j'avais calculé qu'il me faudrait plus de cinq ans pour arriver à payer mon inscription ce qui n'était pas faisable. C'étais certain, il me fallait cette satanée bourse, mais je dois dire qu'i ans je n'aurais jamais cru l'avoir, pourtant le destin en à voulu tout à fait autrement.

Je pense que l'expérience que j'ai vécu à table City resteras à jamais gravée au fond de moi et quoi qu'il est advenu au professeur Barnett, je lui dédicace ma plus belle victoire en ce jour. La High School MIT m'avait bien préparé pour la suite de mes études mais pas seulement cela, c'est dans cette école que j'ai vécu la plus grande aventure humaine que seul un petit génie de ma trempe pouvait connaître. Car pour utiliser la méthode de Barnett dans les casinos de Table City, si on n'est pas un génie des mathématiques, il est impossible de se faire autant d'argent qu'il en est passé entre mes mains. Flambeur, certainement pas, mais compteur de cartes, je l'avoue et uniquement au Black Jack. Vous avez l'air intéressé de savoir la suite, alors je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Mais ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de mettre la méthode en application, elle est devenue inutilisable. A vous de trouver la vôtre !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

A l'époque, je venais tout juste de fêter mes 21 ans, à cet âge d'après ma mère, on s'intéresse aux sorties, aux filles, aux divers amusements que la vie vous offre mais moi j'étais différent, fauché comme mes deux meilleurs amis Alphonse et Russel et aussi fou de mathématiques qu'eux. D'ailleurs le glaçage de mon gâteau d'anniversaire c'était Russ qui l'avait inventé, une jolie suite de Fibonacci, du nom du mathématicien qui l'avait trouvé et dont le chiffre manquant représentait mon âge. Ma mère a toujours été douée pour les gâteaux, et pourtant elle avait encore réussi à nous épater avec ce délicieux marbré aux deux mousses de chocolat blanc et noir. Oui, j'aime manger et surtout les desserts et pourtant je ne prends pas un gramme. Mon métabolisme doit tourner plus vite que la normale, tout comme mon cerveau.

Al et Russ n'avaient rien à envier à mon intelligence. Tous les trois, nous nous étions inscrits à mécano 2000, un tournoi de robots où la créativité avait toute son importance afin de créer le robot qui parviendrait à résoudre toutes les épreuves demandées par les organisateurs du concours. Entre la préhension d'œufs sans les éclater à des parcours du combattant, rien ne nous était épargné.

OoOoO

Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir fait trois années supplémentaires de cours préparatoires à la MIT, non seulement j'augmentais le niveau de mes connaissances mais en plus je pouvais me consacrer à des projets scientifiques plus qu'intéressants. Je ne savais pas que ce matin là j'allais faire impression à mon professeur de mathématique Monsieur Barnett et que toute ma vie allait s'en ressentir.

Le thème du jour était les équations non linéaires, Barnett était entrain de nous exposer les théories de Newton mais cela me vexait un peu et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu rétablir la vérité à ce sujet.

« Newton a volé cette théorie. » Déclamais-je, en levant la main. « Tout a été inventé plus tôt, cinquante ans exactement par Joseph Raphson et si la valeur se trouve beaucoup trop éloignée du zéro intégral, alors la méthode ne fonctionne pas ».

Mon professeur était sur le cul si je puis dire, impressionné visiblement de mes connaissances sur ce sujet. Il faut dire que pour moi, la vie n'était qu'une simple équation mathématique.

« C'est tout à fait exact, mais pourriez vous me rappeler votre nom s'il vous plait »

« Edward, Edward Elric monsieur. »

« Et bien Edward, nous allons jouer à un petit jeu si tu le veux bien » proposa mon professeur. « Nous sommes sur un plateau télévisé, tu viens d'arriver à la dernière épreuve qui est en fait le choix de ton cadeau derrière trois portes. L'animateur connait l'emplacement exact de la voiture et des deux boites de jeux. Quelle porte choisis-tu entre la 1, la 2 et la 3 »

« La porte numéro 3, j'ai toujours bien aimé ce chiffre » Faut dire avec mes amis nous formions un splendide trio.

« L'animateur qui connait parfaitement l'emplacement des cadeaux, ouvre la porte numéro deux et te dévoile que derrière se trouve une boite de jeu. Il te donne la possibilité de changer ton choix. Que fais tu Edward, tu campes sur tes positions ou alors tu préfères prendre la numéro 1 ».

« Mon intérêt est de changer mon choix car mon celui-ci est basé sur les statistiques et le changement de variable. Même s'il veut jouer à la psychologie inversée, en ouvrant une des portes, mes chances de gagner montent à 66% au lieu de 33% car c'est un nouveau choix sur un changement de donne. »

« Félicitation Edward, tu viens de gagner la voiture »

Dans l'auditoire, un jeune homme du nom de jean Havoc souriait au professeur et le sourire fut rendu, un peu comme si les deux personnes se comprenaient.

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours et Barnett annonça que les travaux corrigés se trouvaient sur son bureau. Mais avant qu'Edward ne puisse prendre le sien, le prof regarda sa note. 99/100. Il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait, maintenant fallait il encore le convaincre.

OoOoO

Comme tous les soirs, je passais pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque. J'adore les rayonnages remplis de livres parlant de tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables. L'odeur du cuir des reliures, l'aspect passé de certains ouvrages que l'on ouvre avec la plus grande prudence afin d'y découvrir des trésors de connaissance bien cachés. Les canapés bruns confortables qui trônaient dans la pièce permettaient une assise confortable pour se plonger au cœur des écrits et les lumières tamisées dans les tons de verts donnaient encore plus de charme à l'ensemble. A coté de ma chambre, cette pièce était parfaite et c'est pourquoi j'y passais presque tout mon temps libre en dehors de mon job, des cours et du concours. D'ailleurs le bibliothécaire de l'école ne saurait plus dire le nombre de fois où il m'a retrouvé au petit matin endormi sur mes livres le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que j'étais plongé en pleine théorie de mécanique, quelqu'un vint m'interrompre. Je ne le connaissais pas mais à première vue il avait l'air sympathique.

« Allez petit génie, je te demanderai de me suivre s'il te plais »

« Heu tu peux répéter, j'ai pas bien compris »

« Je te dis me suivre » annonça fermement l'étudiant qui se trouvait être celui qui avait fait un sourire à Barnett. « Allez, bouge tes fesses et viens ».

En temps normal, j'aurais plutôt évité de faire ce qu'on m'ordonnait. Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on mène en laisse mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi ma curiosité l'emporta sur le tout. Prenant mon bardas, je suivais le jeune homme dans les couloirs jusqu'au local de chimie. Quand il ouvrit la porte, je fus assez étonné de voir ce se qu'y trouvait.

Barnett et trois étudiants entrain de jouer aux cartes. Je fût assez surpris mais le professeur fut ravi de me voir et ferma la porte derrière moi.

« Comment ca va Edward ? » demanda Barnett.

« Je vais bien merci, mais professeur Barnett… » Il fut coupé net par son enseignant

« Greed, je préfère. Professeur Barnett c'est juste pour les étudiants ».

Je commençais à m'inquiéter assez lourdement. L'ambiance était lourde et je pensais qu'il y avait un problème avec mon devoir. Evidemment je lui posais la question et sa réponse fut pour le moins surprenante.

« Vous avez trouvé une méthode plus efficace que celle de newton pour calculer le zéro intégral, mais je n'appelle pas ça un problème mais un véritable coup de pied au cul mais bon, vu que newton est mort, cela ne lui poseras pas vraiment de soucis pour sa réputation. »

« Vous êtes qui ? » demandais-je au groupe. « Un club de fan de mathématiques »

Les quatre étudiants se mirent à rire avant de se présenter : Riza, Jean qui se trouvait être le garçon qui était venu me chercher, Maes et Roy.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais Roy. Il s'entrainait beaucoup au gymnase qui se trouvait à coté de la bibliothèque et son physique atypique le rendait extrêmement séduisant et populaire. En fait tout mon opposé, cheveux courts noirs, yeux noirs, plutôt grand à la peau très pâle. Un métis probablement dont les origines devaient être xinoises. Les trois autres étaient plus communs. Maes était brun de cheveux, les yeux verts et jouait avec ses lunettes rectangulaires, quand à Riza et Jean, deux blonds aux eux bruns pour la jeune femme et océans pour Jean. Malgré qu'ils aient mon âge, ils imposaient une sorte de respect, le genre de groupe inaccessible que l'on croise dans les couloirs de la fac et dont on s'écarte pour leur laisser le chemin toujours libre. Pourtant c'est avec gentillesse qu'ils se présentèrent à moi et que j'en fis de même sans savoir que Barnett avait déjà fait le nécessaire à ce sujet.

« Tu connais le Black jack » Me demanda Greed sur un ton très sérieux.

Mais je ne connaissais aucun jeu de casino, pour dire, ce n'était pas une chose qui m'intéressais spécialement.

Mon professeur de mathématiques m'expliqua alors les règles qui étaient très simples. On reçoit deux cartes et le but est de s'approcher de 21. Si on dépasse, on perd, par contre si le croupier dépasse, la mise est gagnée. En cas de black jack, c'est-à-dire 21, c'est directement tout au receveur, rien au donneur. Jean m'expliqua que c'était le jeu le plus connu au monde et qu'e fait tout reposait sur les mathématiques. Les cartes données sont le passé et celle à donner l'avenir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je compris vite où ils voulaient en venir. Ce n'était pas un club de math mais bel et bien un club de joueurs qui s'entrainaient à compter les cartes pour dévaliser les casinos sur les tables de jeux. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils voulaient m'enrôler !

* * *

TBC

Ariane

Merci d'avance pour vos encouragements


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, l****'****action se prépare si je puis dire. N****'****hésitez pas sur les critiques, c****'****est mon premier P.O.V donc tout conseil est bon à prendre. **

**MERCI ET BONNE LECTURE**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je dois avouer que les arguments étaient plutôt tentants. On pouvait s'enrichir et ce d'une manière hyper rapide.  
Mais j'avais des questions, je devais comprendre leur point de vue. Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère. Surtout que les casinos ont pas mal de façon de se défendre contre les tricheurs et je ne voulais pas aller en prison sans passer par la case départ et surtout sans toucher le pactole.

« Vous comptez les cartes, c'est bien cela ? Et quand faites-vous cela ? » Demandais-je une seconde fois avec plus d'insistance.

« Seul ou en équipe, les weekends et les jours fériés dans la plus belle ville du jeu : Table city » Me répondit Roy avec un grand sourire.

« Il y a un poste de libre dans notre équipe Edward et j'aimerais que tu prennes ce poste. Nous avons perdu un de nos joueurs tout simplement car il a décroché une place de directeur dans une grosse société. Tenté ? C'est du profit brut, sans imposition » M'expliqua Barnett.

Je ne me voyais pas m'engager dans un tel truc alors que j'avais le concours, mon job et aussi la pétoche de me faire prendre. J'ai bien du parlementer une bonne dizaine de minute avec mon prof et les autres étudiants pour qu'ils me laissent partir en me faisant jurer de garder le secret sur leurs activités. Même si c'est amusant, que cela paye bien et que je pourrais rapidement trouver l'argent pour entrer à Central-MED, je n'avais pas la trempe d'un joueur.  
Greed me demanda de bien y réfléchir et que si je changeais d'avis, la porte m'était toujours ouverte. Par contre j'avais intérêt de me taire sur ce sujet car sa menace sous entendue m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on trahissait et que je le payerai très cher si j'avais l'idée de le faire.  
Cette nuit là, je n'ai jamais trouvé le sommeil, mon esprit bien trop occupé à travailler sur toutes les éventualités pour et contre de me joindre à ce groupe.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, les cours étaient terminés et je venais de prendre mon service à la boutique. J'aimais ce job notamment pour les supers costumes que je pouvais porter qui en fait faisait vitrine vivante pour les clients. Malheureusement, il fallu que je tombe sur un couple pas très doué pour commencer. Ils ne savaient pas s'il valait mieux prendre les deux vestes de deux couleurs différentes ou alors varier dans les chemises et du coup, ils se perdaient dans les réductions. Hors un client qui ne connait pas le montant exact de ses achats est un client perdu. Je me suis permis d'intervenir en utilisant même ma ristourne de vendeur vu la somme colossale qu'ils allaient dépenser et de tête je leur exposais les prix, les réductions et le montant total qui s'élevait à plus de 4700 dollars. Attention pour ce prix là, Monsieur était rhabillé pour tout l'hiver. Mais ce n'était pas tellement l'argent qui fit faire la moue à l'épouse de ce monsieur mais la façon dont je manipulais les chiffres avec une grande aisance.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la porte du magasin s'était ouverte et que Roy avait surpris toute notre conversation. Il souriait tout en regardant les cravates. Évidemment dès que je l'ai vu j'ai fais marche arrière mais on ne peut pas ignorer un client, alors il décida de se faire passer pour tel.

« Je cherche une cravate pour un complet gris que j'ai à la maison mais je ne sais pas ce qui mettra le mieux le costume en valeur ».

Regardant son type de peau et m'attardant sur la couleur de ses yeux, je lui proposais d'enfiler une veste dont le gris s'approchait le plus de celle qu'il possédait et lui en fit essayer quelques unes.

« Le magasin offre une ristourne de quinze pourcents sur les cravates et lavallières et je peux rajouter à cela dix de plus par le fait que je sois vendeur, enfin si l'une d'entre elle te tente bien sur. »

Roy craqua pour une noire particulièrement belle aux reflets irisés bleus.

« Je la trouve pas mal cette lavallière, qu'en penses tu Edward ? »

« C'est un excellent choix, le tissu a été traité par notre protecteur de tissu breveté dénommé Nanotech® cela permet d'éviter que n'importe quel liquide même visqueux, comme certaines sauces, ne s'accroche à la fibre et de ce fait non seulement facilite l'entretien mais en plus te permet de protéger ta lavallière et de la garder le plus longtemps possible. »

« Je suis très tenté par l'achat de cette lavallière Edward mais je ne suis pas venu que pour cela. »

Roy défit le nœud de cette dernière pour me la passer autour du cou afin de s'en servir comme d'un collier de cheval pour que faire rapprocher mon visage du sien

« Je suis venu te voir parce que le black jack est un beau jeu, facile à apprendre et il y a peu de choses à mémoriser. Ce n'est pas le grand jeu de stratégie qu'on laisse croire mais pour cela il faut s'y intéresser. Je l'ai appris quand j'étais un enfant par mon père. Avant d'avoir neuf ans, je connaissais toutes les bases et ensuite, il m'a enseigné les finesses. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce jeu Edward, vraiment pas mais ressentir l'excitation de tout l'argent que ce jeu peut te rapporter. Je pense que tu devrais nous accompagner à Table City et t'éloigner un peu de notre ville. »

« Non Roy, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire cela. » Lui répondis-je le rouge aux joues.

« Ok, mais si tu changes d'avis tu sais où venir nous retrouver. Tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux et l'espère vraiment que tu pousseras la porte de notre local » Me susurra le noiraud en s'approchant de son oreille. « Prend soin de toi » Me salua Roy en payant la note. Il quitta la boutique sans savoir que mes jambes tremblaient comme une feuille. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il eu envie de me dire une dernière chose. « Tu sais à table City, on peut vraiment être qui on veut. Penses-y. »

Là c'était certain non seulement j'allais y penser mais en plus j'allais tout faire pour les rejoindre. Toute la soirée, je n'ai fait qu'y repenser que ce soit dans le bus ou dans ma chambre à tel point que je me levais, sachant déjà où mes pas me guideraient.

OoOoO

Dans le local, Greed faisait défiler des cartes afin justement de parfaire la technique de comptage. Il ne savait pas que j'étais juste derrière la porte à les observer se planter sur le compte. Pourtant c'était simple, -1 pour les cartes élevées, 0 pour les moyennes et +1 pour les basses mais le défilé des mauvaises réponses rendait le professeur Barnett assez mécontent. C'était le moment pour faire mon entrée triomphale.

« +15 » Annonçais-je, sur un ton souriant.

« Exact » me répondit Greed, le même sourire aux lèvres. « Tires toi une chaise, l'entrainement viens juste de commencer »

L'entrainement n'était pas de tout repos car non seulement on jouait avec les chiffres mais aussi avec les mots. Quand on annonçait un compte, on devait d'office faire une phrase correspondante au mot qui indiquait cette valeur. Je vais vous donner un exemple cela vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Le mot salaire représentait la valeur +12, donc quand le compte tombait dessus, soit je donnais la valeur numérique, soit j'improvisais une phrase du genre 'mon salaire va y passer en une seule soirée'. La liste de mot avait été établie bien à l'avance par Greed de manière à ce que nous la connaissions sur le bout des doigts pour ne pas risquer d'en placer deux dans la même phrase.

A quoi cela allait il me servir ? Je suppose que c'est ce que vous vous demandez, alors je vais vous expliquer notre façon de procéder. Trois observateurs s'installent aux tables afin de compter les cartes en faisant de petites mises toujours identiques. De cette façon, ils peuvent estimer quand une table est 'HOT' donc intéressante pour les grosses mises. Dans ce cas là, un simple étirement des bras nous faisaient comprendre à moi et à Jean que nous avions intérêt d'aller miser le maximum. Arrivé à table, l'observateur lançait en l'air une parole comprenant un des mots appris afin de nous annoncer le compte pour qu'on puisse compter en duo. Evidemment, les cartes finissent par s'épuiser et d'autres signes tel que le doigt à coté de l'œil signifiait je dois te parler, se gratter les cheveux voulait dire le jeu se détériore et le plus important, passer sa main entièrement dans sa chevelure indiquait 'CASSE TOI TOUT DE SUITE'.

En fait j'étudiais tous les jours des mathématiques mais d'une manière dont je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Pensé de cette façon, je commençais à apprécier car il s'agissait d'une nouvelle connaissance et ma soif d'apprendre prenait le pli sur ma peur et d'après Barnett j'allais devenir un excellent gros joueur.

Nous avons prit un bon mois et demi à nous voir tous les soirs et pendant nos moments libres pour arriver à ce que notre jeu s'accorde parfaitement.

Un vendredi en fin de cours Greed me remit des coordonnées d'un lieu avec quelques instructions : tenue correcte exigée, premier essai du 21 (1) avant Table City. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire mes preuves ou me vautrer complètement tel un cochon dans la boue de son enclos.

(1) surnom donné au Black Jack par le groupe, permet d'éviter les ennuis

TBC

Ariane


	3. Chapter 3

**voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas  
**

**merci pour vos reviews  
**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain soir, j'avais ouvert ma garde robe et opté pour une tenue discrète mais élégante. Un costume brun, une chemise blanche et la seule touche de couleur était le ruban rouge qui attachait mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la vision brouillée par ma tignasse. Le quartier dans lequel j'atterris fut assez original. Bon nombre d'habitants d'Ishval y avaient installés des commerces et des cafés. Le peuple s'était plutôt bien remis après la guerre et je rentrais dans l'établissement que l'on m'avait indiqué. Restaurant « les divinités d'Ishvalla au dessus et en dessous un casino où l'on pouvait retrouver divers jeux tel le poker, la roulette, le lancé de dés et surtout des tables de Black Jack.

Maes, Roy et Riza étaient déjà en piste. Ce fut Riza la première qui s'étira les bras. Je prix place à sa table et l'entendit dire.

« Ce cocktail est beaucoup trop doux »

Comme si mon cerveau assimilé, doux était égal à +14 et je savais à quel endroit je devais commencer à compter.

Je sortis une liasse de 5000 dollars que je demandais au croupier d'échanger contre des jetons.

« Tu va miser tout ce pognon là » Me demanda Riza.

« Oui j'ai gagné à un jeu de grattage alors j'avais envie de tenter le coup »

Je reçu mes jetons et là je savais que je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'étais pris dans le jeu et quelques gouttes de sueur me perlaient du front. J'avais peur, très peur et pourtant c'était le genre de peur qui vous fait monter l'adrénaline jusqu'à vous euphoriser complètement. Le verre que l'on me servit termina de mettre à l'aise.

* * *

Première donne, je misais la moitié de mes gains, un 18 pour moi, un 23 pour le croupier. Je ut respirer un peu. Riza me regardait de temps à autre avec un regard si tendre pour me rassurer, que tout allais bien se passer. Je l'espérais car réussir ce test m'ouvrirait les portes des plus grands établissements de Table City et surtout me permettrais de payer mon entrée à central-MED.

* * *

2e donne : black Jack, tout au vainqueur, rien au donneur. J'adorais le doux son de cette phrase qui me fit encore doubler ma mise. Pourquoi n'avais je pas tout misé sur ce coup, j'aurais pu me faire plus vite de l'argent mais malgré tout en moi la prudence était encore de mise.

* * *

Les donnes continuaient et j'étais réellement entrain de me faire un fameux paquet de jetons. L'euphorie, le bonheur, le plaisir du jeu me firent commander un cocktail mais quel ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver un sac de jute sur la tête, les bras noués derrière le corps et emmené dieu seul sait où dans ce bâtiment. Je me demandais ce qui arrivait. Non je le savais en fait, j'étais un mauvais tricheur et je venais de me faire prendre. Hors ici ce n'était pas la prison que je risquai mais le genre de punition œil pour œil, dent pour dent. On m'assit sur une chaise et une voix tronquée me demanda le compte.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous vous parler » Répondis-je sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

C'était important de ne jamais laisser transparaitre ses émotions dans ce genre de jeu surtout pour des moments de ce genre.

« Ne me faites pas de mal, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler »

« Quel est le compte » Me redemanda encore une fois l'homme.

« +19 » finis je par lâcher et sans demander mon reste, on me retira le sac et je pu voir Greed et mes acolytes de jeu applaudir des deux mains vraiment étonné par ma performance.

« Désolé Ed pour cette petite mise en scène, » me dit Greed, « on devais s'assurer que tu retiennes le compte même sous la pression, bienvenue dans l'équipe champion ! On va tout massacrer à table city et tu sais pourquoi je sais cela ? Car ton cerveau est aussi brillant que le mien » se mit à rire Greed en entrainant son protégé pour aller boire un verre avec la fine équipe.

En me raccompagnant à mn dortoir, le professeur voulu quand même mettre un dernier point sur les I.

« Edward on compte les cartes, on ne joue pas. Dès que le jeu se dégrade, on stoppe et on va sur une autre table de jeu. J'ai vu des gens devenir fous en essayant de rattraper des mises perdues tout simplement car c'est le pli émotionnel qui reprend le dessus. Toi, tu ne le feras pas ! Suis-je clair Edward ? »

« Y a pas de danger, j'ai bien compris, bonne nuit professeur. » Et il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et dans sa chambre. Une lettre m'attendait avec les recommandations pour le départ du lendemain matin et surtout une annonce d'un A pour un devoir que j'aurais du faire ce weekend là. Un petit mot était ajouté à la main signé de Barnett disant que les choses étaient très surprenantes y compris même de l'intérieur du groupe. Cela m'a plutôt estomaqué de voir les relations que possédait mon prof de math et j'ai mis assez longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée cette nuit là.

OoOoO

L'Aéroport de central, tout un tas de gens y grouillait ce samedi matin et pourtant c'était le grand jour. On partait tous les cinq pour Table city et je fus assez surpris de l'insistance de Roy pour que je le suive dans les toilettes. Il prétendait que j'avais besoin d'y aller alors que c'était complètement faux. Me tirant par le pull, il s'enferma avec moi dans une des cabines et m'obligea à me taire.

« Enlève ton pantalon » M'ordonna t'il alors que je le regardais d'un air complètement ahuri.

« Enlève ton pantalon où je te jure que c'est moi qui vais m'en charger si tu ne le fais pas »

Mes joues prirent une couleur plutôt rouge et je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait là maintenant dans les toilettes de cet aéroport mais le suspens ne dura pas des heures. Il avait en sa possession un sac avec des liasses de dollars et le but était de les cacher dans nos sous vêtements afin qu'on ne puisse pas voir que l'on transportait des sommes faramineuses dans nos bagages

« Il y en a pour 200.000 dollars alors je t'en prie, ne fais pas le con à la douane et passe toi le visage à l'eau on dirait une écrevisse ».

J'étais fébrile, c'était certain, déjà je savais que Roy m'attirait même si je ne lui avais pas dit et me retrouver en sous vêtement devant lui m'avait comment dire mis un peu en excitation, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il n'ait rien vu vis-à-vis de mon caleçon. En plus il fallait passer les portiques de sécurit et mon stress étant à son paroxysme, j'ai failli oublier mon sac dans le bac de passage au scanner. J'avais tellement la frousse de passer et le soulagement que l'on ne m'ait pas arrêté que j'en oubliais mes affaires. Voyant cela Riza est venue pour me soulager.

« Tout va très bien se passer, tu va voir, une fois que l'on sera à table City, tes rêves les plus fous vont enfin se réaliser. Je sais que c'est flippant la première fois mais nous sommes tous passé par là. Aie confiance, non seulement tu va gagner énormément d'argent mais en plus ça sera en t'amusant. »

« Je ne compte pas faire cela pendant des mois » Annonçais-je clairement au groupe. « Je veux juste réunir l'argent pour payer mes études et puis je me retirerai du jeu. Greed est déjà prévenu et pour lui c'est ok »

Jean Roy et Maes se mirent à rire aux éclats et Riza enchaina sur leur rire en me murmurant

« Ils disent tous cela mais je suis certaine qu'une fois que tu auras gouté au fruit défendu, tu ne voudras plus t'arrêter. »

Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, moi je connaissais mes ambitions et ce que ce groupe pouvait m'apporter. Une fois que j'aurais l'argent nécessaire, bye bye les casinos de Table City et bonjour Central MED.

Ce que j'étais loin de me douter c'est qu'en arrivant sur place, je fus de suite subjugué par la magie des lieux et que je ne penserais plus qu'à une seule chose : jouer

TBC

Ariane


	4. Chapter 4

******Voici la suite des aventures du jeune edward, je ne vous en dit pas plus bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Il y avait des casinos à perte de vue, je crois que jamais dans ma petite vie d'étudiant j'avais eu l'occasion de voir autant d'empires du jeu entassés les uns sur les autres. Ils rivalisaient tous de couleurs et de celui qui aurait le plus grand nombre de lampes. Sans oublier les limousines qu'ils mettaient à disposition des clients. Pourtant nous n'allions pas dans les plus luxueux pour commencer, mais le hard rock café avait déjà prévu 3 suites et 3 chambres spacieuses pour nous. Pourquoi cette différence, simplement parce que Greed voulait montrer la différence sociale de nos personnages. D'ailleurs c'est dans sa suite que nous eûmes tous les renseignements sur le séjour. Il nous accueillit en nous appelant Mick ou Debra en passant par Billy, John et Bradley.

« Vos nouvelles identités sont sur le bar » Nous expliqua t'il comme si c'était si simple de changer d'identité comme si on claquait des doigts.

Nous primes tous nos cartes d'identité et énoncèrent nos noms. Riza était devenue Debra Morgan, Roy s'appellerait Mick St John, Maes avait été affublé du nom de Bradley Carlton et nous les deux les gros joueurs jean et moi nous nous appelions respectivement John Locke et Billy Campbell.

« Ca fait vraiment proxénète Mick St John » Protesta Roy.

« Vous savez très bien que même si notre démarche est légale, il vaut mieux se prémunir de tout. Jean, ton père est diplomate au consulat et toi Ed, tu es le riche héritier d'une entreprise pharmaceutique du coté de East-City. Le fait d'avoir des identités différentes facilite la fréquentation de divers casinos sans qu'ils ne retrouvent notre trace. Chaque établissement à son déguisement, c'est aussi simple que cela. Au fait tu trouveras des caméras appelées les yeux des anges, elles sont là pour surveiller les joueurs. Bois un gin tonic et aie l'air un peu saoul et décontracté. De cette manière, ils ne s'attarderont pas sur toi et surtout QUOI QU'IL ARRIVE VOUS NE VOUS CONNAISSEZ PAS ! JAMAIS. La devise mes amis » Demanda Greed excité.

« Ne vous faites pas prendre à compter » Lancèrent en chœur les cinq joueurs.

Cela me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà pas mal de temps alors il a fallu que je pose la question.

« Professeur pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? »

« J'ai joué pendant longtemps mais je me suis retiré. Suis mon conseil Ed, il vaut mieux se retirer quand on est au sommet. Bienvenue à Table City. » Se mit à rire Barnett.

OoOoO

Le premier casino que l'on tenta et ce juste pour se faire la main, fut celui attenant à notre hôtel, celui du Hard Rock. Riza, Roy et Maes étaient déjà descendus depuis une demi heure afin de tâter les tables de Black Jack et moi surpris par ma curiosité, je me mis à faire le tour de toutes ces machines à sous, des tables de roulettes, de Craps et j'en passe. On pouvait vraiment tout perdre en un battement de cils et là, la peur s'insinua en moi. Si je n'étais pas un bon gros joueur, si je faisais tout planter mais je fus mis remis à l'ordre en voyant mes coéquipiers. Riza jouait déjà en compagnie de Jean, Maes me regarda et continua à discuter avec son voisin de table mais dès que Roy m'aperçut il s'étira.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais content que cela soit en sa compagnie que se passe mon premier jeu de Black Jack. Je m'installais à la table et déposa une liasse de 10.000 dollars à transformer en jetons. Jouer prudemment son premier tour, c'était la seule chose que j'avais en tête. En réalité pas tout à fait. Si j'avais pu j'aurais viré toutes ces cartes et jetons de la table, attrapé Roy par le col de son costume et violé la sur place tellement il était aussi beau qu'un dieu dans ce complet gris avec la lavallière qu'il avait achetée chez mon ancien patron. J'ai été forcé de démissionner car rien ne collait comme horaire entre Table City et les journées de vente que je faisais.

En tout cas Roy ne devait pas se trouver dans mon esprit car il reprit sur un ton tout à fait anodin comme pour lui même.

« Et merde, j'ai oublié d'acheter le magasine Automoteur »

Mon esprit se mit à réfléchir à la vitesse grand V. **Magasine**, sa valeur était de +16, donc je savais où commencer. Je bu un petit peu du gin tonic que j'avais en face de moi et me détendit un peu. Au pire Roy m'annoncerais une autre phrase ou me demanderais de partir si le jeu foirait.

Je misais le quart de mes jetons et me concentrais sur les cartes. Devant moi il disposa un 8 donc le compte ne bougeait pas, devant Roy ce fut un dix, donc on passait à +16 puisse que la carte valait -1. Comme nous n'étions que deux à table, il remit un 8 sur le premier que j'avais donc le compte restait à +16. Pour mon coéquipier ce fut un 9 donc toujours +16.

Devant lui le croupier retourna une carte, un 5. Le compte augmentait d'un et repassait à 17

« Je sépare les huit » Annonçais-je au croupier. En effet deux cartes identiques pouvaient être séparées pour doubler la mise et donc je me retrouvais à miser 5000 dollars sur un seul coup.

Il mit un valet sur le premier 8 et le compte fut à +16 alors que sur le second ce fut un 10 mais cela ne changeait en rien que le compte diminuait quand même d'un pour se retrouver à +15. J'étais concentré, calme, posé et concentré et ça Roy le voyait bien. Je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance que ces gens m'avaient donnée alors il fallait que je fasse tout pou empocher le maximum d'argent même si ce n'était que ma première véritable partie. A chaque carte je prenais goût au jeu, j'avais envie de voir la suivante et puis la suivante. Bref je commençais à être accro et ce que je ne savais pas c'est que bien des jours plus tard j'enverrai valser mes belles convictions pour jouer mais revenons à ce qui se passait sur cette table là. Le croupier avait dépassé les 21 avec une carte faisant diminuer le compte, j'étais à +13.

C'était cela le plus difficile, non seulement il fallait compter ses cartes, celles du voisin sans oublier le croupier, une erreur pouvait vite parvenir et heureusement que les observateurs étaient là pour nous car je crois que sans eux, nous aurions bien eu du mal. Je restai à la table où j'eu même le plaisir d'avoir un Black Jack dès la troisième donne et au fur et a mesure de la soirée, mon monticule de jetons augmentait considérablement alors que je voyais défiler des gens qui s'en allaient parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à miser. Quand Roy me fit le signe qu'il était le moment de partir, je continuais le jeu auprès de Maes et terminais avec Riza. J'étais véritablement euphorique, grisé par l'alcool (un tout petit peu) mais surtout par l'argent. Je n'en revenais pas d'arriver à amasser d'aussi grosses sommes. Je croisais même deux fois le regard de Greed qui me souriait. Après tout je devais bien faire mon job. Je fini épuisé et m'affala sur mon lit après avoir encaissé l'argent.

OoOoO

Je ne sais pas exactement combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées mais je rageais fortement quand quelqu'un se permit de toucher à mes teintures. Je dormais si bien en dehors des draps et pour une fois il ne faisait pas étouffant de chaud. Mon caleçon et mon teeshirt sans manche blancs avaient bien joué leur rôle de pyjama.

« Joli sous vêtements » Se fit entendre une voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien.

« Tu fais chier Roy » Alors que je faisais mine de me terrer sous mes draps mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver à cacher mes joues rougissante qu'un objet me fut lancé au visage. Il s'agissait d'une liasse et elle contenait pas mal de gros billets.

« C'est quoi cela ? » Demandais-je avec une vois sortant d'outre tombe.

« Les gains d'hier soir. Greed réunis tout l'argent empoché, en prend la moitié pour lui et divise le reste par 5. Sinon ta première impression, tu en penses quoi de notre affaire ? »

« C'est marrant et délassant » Lui répondis-je du tac au tac

« Tu as été excellent hier, vraiment tu nous as tous impressionné. Arriver à gagner plus que Jean alors que c'était ton premier soir et que tu as respecté les règles à la lettre sans jamais montrer tes émotions, je dis chapeau. »

« Roy, c'est parce que ma vie est un simple calcul. Ma nervosité du début s'est vite envolée car j'avais confiance dans le système, alors pour moi parler chiffre, c'est parler de ma vie tout simplement ».

« On va faire des ravages avec toi Edward et ne me dis pas que tu va te retirer quand tu auras la somme que tu désires. J'ai connu bon nombre de gros joueurs et une fois prit dans le jeu, rien ne pouvaient les arrêter. »

« Tu veux parier la dessus Roy ? » Lui demandais-je, en croisant son regard ébène.

« Et comment donc, je suis certain que tu resteras même quand tu auras ce que tu désires »

La seule chose que je désirais la de suite c'était lui mais je me voyais mal lui sauter dessus sans son accord. Nous étions des partenaires d'affaires et ce genre de « choses » sont mal vues dans ces milieux. Le téléphone me ramena à la réalité. Greed voulait faire une réunion d'équipe et il nous convoquait tous dans sa suite.

OoOoO

Roy et moi furent les premier sur place, Greed demanda après les autres mais ni Mustang ni moi ne savions où ils avaient pu disparaitre. Jean suivit 5 minutes plus tard râlant de ne pas avoir pu continuer de dormir en présence de Sierra, une danseuse qu'il avait ramené dans sa suite. Vu la tête qu'il faisait c'était certainement autre chose que dormir. Riza et Maes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard se faisant engueuler d'avoir été jouer quelques pièces aux machines à sous

« On va mettre les choses au clair » Annonça Barnett. « Je ne suis pas votre moniteur de camp de vacances, nous sommes dans un monde d'argent et notre but et d'en faire un maximum. Maes et Riza les machines à sous c'est pour les perdants. Jean une effeuilleuse est une voleuse. Roy et Edward, bel association sur le terrain, beau travail vraiment. »

« C'est de la pure chance balança jean qui était jaloux visiblement et Barnett le fit taire car il n'avait pas fait autant d'argent que moi.

Nous eûmes enfin le loisir d'aller nous reposer puis de faire quelques boutiques afin de compléter nos déguisements. L'après midi allait être d'enfer.

TBC

Ariane

Merci pour les reviews


End file.
